11132014MahtahMerrow
10:54 -- callopygianCordiality CC began pestering aspiringArchon AA at 22:54 -- 10:55 CC: Mister.Niadis 10:55 CC: do.you.have.a.moment? 10:56 AA: Oh, Mahtah. Are you all right? I am afraid I lost track of you in Bothwell's tower. 10:56 AA: Did you make it back okay? 10:56 CC: it.would.appear.so 10:57 CC: to.be.honest.I.do.not.remember.much.about.that.encounter 10:57 AA: I hope your mind was not altered by his sorceries. He appeared to have done such a thing to Acenia. She is better now that he is dead, so I imagine anything he did to you is over. 10:58 CC: that.might.explain.the.gap.in.time 10:59 CC: I.only.vaguely.recall.arriving.at.the.manor 10:59 CC: then.waking.up.here 11:00 AA: But you are whale now? 11:01 CC: yessir 11:01 CC: I.have.secured.a.sort.of.vent-like.attic.and.am.fuctioning.well 11:01 AA: That's good. 11:02 CC: I.am.messaging.for.a.more 11:02 CC: personal.appeal.I.suppose 11:03 AA: Oh. I am sorry for being so business like in that case. Water your conchcerns? 11:04 CC: no.worries.sir 11:04 CC: I.suppose.I.am.still.nervous.about.speaking.to.Miss.Rytoil 11:04 CC: and.was.wondering.if.you.had.any.advice.on.the.subject.of 11:04 CC: approaching.her 11:05 AA: Ahh. Okay, I think I sea the issue. I was similarly conchcerned when approaching the younger version of the Cond--of Maenam. 11:08 CC: oh.you.have.spoken.to.the.elder.Miss.Niadis? 11:08 AA: Yes. It was....eye-opening. 11:09 AA: The veterans of the previous session....they are mostly the same age as us, and despite their experience in the game, they seam to be mostly normal kids and/or young adults. 11:09 AA: So I think if you are worried about speaking to "Miss Rytoil," that's the first thing to remember. 11:11 AA: Do not think of it as approaching your mother. There is every possibility she will not be like the mother you remember. If anything it is more like approaching a sister you have never met. One who resembles your mother in some ways, but not in others. 11:12 CC: I.suppose.that.makes.sense 11:12 CC: I.think.I.am.just.nervous.about.facing.her.again.in.any.capacity 11:12 CC: even.if.she.is.nothing.like.my.mother 11:13 AA: What I have sean of this new Seriad paints her as a much less....imposing figure, shall we say? 11:14 AA: She does not seam the sort to, say, force her daughter to wear ridiculous clothing that she is clearly uncomfortable with, for example. 11:16 CC: that 11:16 CC: does.calm.me.down.considerably 11:19 AA: I cannot say what the emotional burden will be for you though. Your situation is different from mine in many ways, and whale I do not think you will suffer much stress based on this new-old Seriad's nature or mannerisms, I can sea why you have more reason to be scared of the emotional impact than I did. 11:20 AA: But it should be cathartic, even if it hurts. 11:20 CC: I.can.see.how.that.would.be.the.case 11:21 CC: I.think.I.will.try.to.speak.with.her.when.we.have.an.opportune.moment 11:21 AA: I think that would be a good idea. 11:21 CC: if.I.may.ask.sir 11:21 CC: what.is.Miss.Niadis.like? 11:22 AA: She is warm. And frondly. And seamingly guileless. So much so in fact that at first I suspected I was being played. 11:22 AA: But Miloko seams to think she is on the level. 11:23 AA: In all honesty I am still sort of reeling from it. 11:24 AA: I could sea my mother in her, there was no question of that. But in a way that I do not think I could ever sea the woman who raised me if we both lived a thousand more years. 11:24 AA: Which admittedly is entirely possible. 11:26 CC: it.is.comforting.to.know.that.she.seems.to.be.a.warm.person 11:26 CC: I.suppose.I.had.expected.more 11:26 CC: harshness 11:26 CC: from.our.counterparts 11:26 AA: Yes. As did I. 11:27 AA: It seams this version of Maenam managed to evade the attentions of the Condesce in her time. Whether or not this is the same Condesce who is now my sprite I am unsure. 11:28 AA: But it gave her a life that allowed her to avoid developing the knife's edge personality that the Condesce who raised me had to develop for her own survival. 11:29 CC: it.is.interesting.to.see.what.a.single.change.in.someones.past.can.do.to.alter.their.personality 11:29 AA: Indeed. The guppie that flaps its fins in the deepest chasm causes tidal waves at the surface. 11:30 CC: remarkably.astute.sir 11:33 CC: I.suppose.I.should.also.consider.speaking.to.Mister.Revult.as.well 11:34 CC: though.I.have.not.seen.him.since.I.arrived 11:34 CC: do.you.know.what.he.is.like? 11:34 AA: Tough to say. He does not talk much. 11:34 AA: Very reserved and no-nonsense. 11:34 AA: In that sense I suppose I can sea a bit of him in you. 11:35 CC: interesting 11:35 AA: He seamed to ignore Fate's attempts to reach out to him, though, 11:36 AA: Oh. I suppose I only just realized that you two are sisters. 11:36 AA: That's a little strange to think of. You two could not be more different. 11:37 CC: yes.I.have.spoken.to.Miss.Revult.before 11:38 CC: she.seems.much.more.frontline.than.I.am 11:38 CC: it.is.admirable.in.its.own.way 11:38 AA: Which is strange to say of a sniper. But I take your meaning. 11:40 CC: in.a.way.I.envy.her 11:40 CC: she.seems.much.more. 11:40 CC: open.I.suppose? 11:44 AA: Yes. I suppose I can sea that. I do not know if it is somefin to envy or not though. She may be better suited toward social pursuits because of it, but she lacks your professionalism. And I would not consider her anywhere near as reliable. 11:46 CC: thank.you.for.that.sir 11:46 CC: perhaps.when.I.no.longer.have.a.mission.to.follow.I.can.work.on.finding.a.balance 11:47 CC: but.until.then.the.mission.comes.first 11:49 AA: Your ability to maintain good priorities does you credit. Sometimes I wish I were better at it. 11:49 CC: if.I.may.speak.freely.sir 11:51 AA: Of course. 11:51 CC: I.think.that.you.are.doing.an.admirable.job.just.as.you.are.now 11:51 CC: an.agent.must.be.focused.only.on.their.goal 11:51 CC: but.a.leader.must.consider.all.options.and.paths.before.them 11:52 AA: Thank you, Mahtah. But I have made many mistakes because of placing Acenia's safety above my own or even above common sense. 11:52 AA: And I do not think I am going to be able to stop myself from doing so again in the future. 11:53 CC: it.is.undersandable.Merrow 11:53 CC: she.is.an.important.factor.in.your.life 11:53 AA: That's dolphinitely true. 11:53 CC: and.as.such.skewing.priorities.is.understandable 11:54 CC: I.am.most.satisfied.when.I.have.a.clear.objective.in.front.of.me 11:54 CC: do.what.makes.you.happy.Merrow 11:55 AA: I fear it is unbecoming of a leader to put the safety of his lover over his duty to his people. And I fear that I do exactly that. 11:56 AA: And even knowing that it is irresponsible of me....I ca not seam to stop myself. 11:58 AA: Are you truly satisfied to follow such a person, Mahtah? 11:59 CC: I.would.not.have.it.any.other.way.Merrow 11:59 CC: I.know.you.may.not.think.of.it.this.way 11:59 CC: but.you.really.are.an.impressive.leader 12:00 AA: Whale thank you for that, Mahtah. But no, I do not sea it that way. At least not yet. 12:00 AA: But I am glad to have your support. 12:01 CC: of.course.sir 12:01 CC: I.think.I.am.ready.to.psych.myself.up.for.this.meeting 12:01 AA: Good. I am glad to hear it. 12:01 CC: I.just.have.to.find.my.way.out.of.this.attic.first 12:02 CC: there.is.so.much.hay.everywhere 12:02 CC: I.did.not.think.this.through 12:04 CC: I.will.speak.to.you.later.Mister.Niadis 12:08 -- callopygianCordiality CC ceased pestering aspiringArchon AA at 00:08 --